This invention relates to an apparatus for removing slag build up on the lens of a furnace viewing system.
Optical access through into the interior of a furnace is often necessary to diagnose the operation of a combustor or other energy conversion reactors. However, the atmosphere within such furnaces is such that materials often condensate or accumulate on the opening into the furnace used with a viewing or monitoring system, and this debris can obscure the view within a few minutes of operation.
There have been several systems proposed for removing the slag buildup, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,236, 4,432,286, 4,748,004 and 4,759,299. These patents show the use of purging gases to maintain the passageway free of debris or the use a deslagging shifting blade mounted upon a viewing system to remove built up slag from the port.